


Hurry

by AnselaJonla



Series: Prompt fills [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnselaJonla/pseuds/AnselaJonla
Summary: A fic written for a prompt on the r/WritingPrompts subreddit:[WP] “Am I too late?”
Series: Prompt fills [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1097823
Kudos: 1





	Hurry

Quick quick quick. Got to hurry. You practically dive off the bus.

Take a moment to orient yourself. _Breathe_. Tug your bag straps to make sure they're tight.

Hurry

Inside. That's where you need to be. Why are the automatic doors so slow?

_Hurry_

The entrance slopes down. A child runs from the coffee shop. Its mother yells angrily as you just barely avoid it.

_**Hurry** _

Weave through crowds. Slow people, stupid people. Everyone getting in your way.

_**HURRY** _

Old people walking in groups, making snails look like Usain Bolt.

_**HURRY!** _

Zombies meandering along, their faces lit by phone screens.

_**HURRY!!** _

You skid to a halt. Your legs burn. Your sides ache. You gasp for breath.

"Am I too late?"

"Sorry sir. We just sold the last one."

**NOOOOOOO!**


End file.
